Red Wristbands
by Follow the Fire
Summary: In Oblivion City Hospital, with its fifty floors and sluggish elevator, patients who enter are given a white wristband with their iinformation on their left arm. When a patient dies, their wristband is replaced by an identical red one on their right. Axel, the renowned surgeon of the hospital on his night shift, knows better than anyone. For some language, and adult themes/lemon.
1. The Wristband Meeting

**Red Wristbands **

Sighing, I walked through the door into the staff lounge. Looking at the clock, I groaned and made a face. I had been working on that operation for five hours, and it was now two in the morning. My eyes were half closed as I walked tiredly over to the coffee machine, and made a to-go cup; no sugar, no cream. Taking the first sip, I smiled blissfully, and turned to leave.

Everyone had gone home, more or less. The only ones left in Oblivion City Hospital were the sleeping patients, a few janitors, and the night-shift nurses in case of an emergency. The hospital was eerie at night...I never really did like it. It gave the place a horror-movie feel, with only every third light on while the others cast dark shadows down the hallways. The only sound was the slight echo of each tap my footsteps made against the polished linoleum, and the only smell was the usual antiseptic sterilized rooms that I'd come to grow used to.

I called the elevator and waited for a moment...suddenly getting a cold chill. I shivered and my brows furrowed, and suddenly there was an odd sense of anxiety in the air...I felt my heart jump in anticipation as the doors opened.

But it was only a young boy standing in the elevator.

He was rather pale and looked up in surprise. He appeared to have been crying, and he smiled sadly at me. I smiled back good-naturedly and stepped in, hitting the button for the first floor, and sighing as I leaned against the wall opposite the teen, mirroring his pose. He spread his arms slightly against the handle and leaned back against the panels. I breathed a soft groan, annoyed by the time and wanting to go home. He chuckled softly. "Rough day?"

"You could say that. How about you? You look a little blue." I inquired his depressed state and bleary eyes. He blinked and smiled sadly again.

"I just...had to say goodbye to my uncle, that's all." his voice was a bit thick, and my brows furrowed in sympathy.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I sipped my coffee and he looked up at me, shrugging.

"Easy come, easy go, I guess I could say...or at least...Well actually that's a pretty bad thing to say about it." he added with a breathed laugh and I chuckled too. "What about you? What's your deep sigh about?"

"I've been sticking my hands into the same organs since 9 o'clock." I breathed in response. The blonde laughed again.

"Must be exhausting." I smiled at his teasing. The boy looked familiar...I felt like I'd seen him before. Then again, he was in Oblivion City Hospital, and he said he had to say goodbye to his uncle. Sometimes the nurses allowed kids to stay extra long if they had a good reason-such as a member on their deathbed-and with parent permission. But his clothes were a bit strange. He wore a blue and red striped polo and jeans, but they looked old and rather dirty and dusty with a few small reddish food stains on his chest and on a few spots of his jeans. Shaking off the familiarity, I leaned back again and took another sip of my coffee. When I opened my eyes again, I caught the blonde tearing his blue eyes away from me quickly, and he looked embarrassed. I cocked an eyebrow.

"You okay?" he looked back up at me and smiled timidly.

"You loo-uh...Coffee smells amazing..." he started, and then looked away. "I'm-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that..." he scratched the back of his neck nervously. I breathed a soft laugh and I smiled.

"Want a sip?" I offered, holding it out. "It's straight up, so I don't know if you'd like it but...hey. Coffee's coffee." I added with a shrug and a wink and he smiled, taking it gratefully.

"I'm sorry. I've just been up for a really long time." he handed it back to me and I nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I know the feeling." I laughed and took another sip...strange...there was an aftertaste of peppermint...

We waited in silence for a little while as the door dinged for the eleventh floor. I groaned in agony. "God, if they build a hospital with fifty floors they can afford to make an elevator that doesn't move like a slug." I complained. The teen smiled and shook his head in amusement.

"Yeah. Everyone just wants to go...home..." the blonde's voice trailed off and he looked up, frowning slightly. I gave him a curious look.

"Everything alright?" I suddenly felt like this teen was keeping something dire from me. He looked back down at the floor and shrugged.

"Nothing, just...thinking, that's all." He crossed a leg over the other and stared at his shoes.

"About?" I pressed on, taking another sip of my coffee and keeping my eyes trained on him. He slowly looked up at me with only his eyes and a slow smirk played on his lips.

"You."

I nearly did a spit-take. Swallowing harshly, and sputtering as I coughed I looked at him with wide eyes. Was this kid hitting on me?

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked when I could breathe again. The blonde chuckled softly and looked up again, his smirk deepening. Was that some sort of punch-line? He looked deep in thought a few seconds ago.

"I said I'm thinking about you. Your eyes are gorgeous, you know that, right? They're such a...warm green. Like they're glowing." I blinked and stared at him owlishly for a moment. Yep...this kid was hitting on me. I laughed once and tried not to look flustered. What should I say? I'm no pedophile! But...he did look rather charming. His blonde hair was swept to one side and rather styled in a rebel-teen way. His eyes were a crystalline blue, and his face was just cute in a boyish way...

"Uh...How old are you, exactly?" I asked, my voice getting higher in octave through the question as I scratched my neck nervously. The teen walked over to me, still smirking and put his hands outside of my own on the railing, staring up at me seductively.

"Nineteen. Need proof?" he added, getting uncomfortably, but rather intimately close. His breath was on my neck and I could feel my pulse racing. I stuttered to continue, but no coherent words would come. The blonde placed a very soft kiss on my neck and I froze. "My name's Roxas. What's yours?" I bit my lip an closed my eyes as his hand traveled down my chest to my hips. I couldn't be doing this in my work elevator! What the hell was I thinking!? But...all I could think of at that moment was the boy, Roxas' hand rubbing lightly and causing a slow tingle in my lower stomach. I let out a soft moan that Roxas silenced with a deep kiss. His tongue was in my mouth without warning, and I fervently kissed back, flushed and unnaturally needy. He smiled against my mouth, and my hand wandered to his shoulder and then his neck as he pushed himself onto me.

Just then, the doors opened again, and I quickly stood, making him stand back in surprise. I turned to leave but froze again. This wasn't the first floor, this was the basement. And there was a figure standing in the way. It was a man I recognized immediately; an older man with long black and silver hair and many scars. This was a man brought in several days ago dying, and was given a red wristband on his right arm. Without second thought as the man started to walk onto the elevator, I hit the close door button repeatedly until they were closed and smacked the fifth floor button. I was perfectly fine with taking the stairs from there.

Roxas stared at me for a moment. "What did you do that for?" he asked. I looked at him, and was a little flabbergasted that he seemed to be pretending that little escapade he just had with me didn't happen. I swallowed and looked at the door.

"That man...th-there was a wristband on his right arm, did you notice?" he looked at me blankly. "Well, I know that when patients come for whatever reason-operation, check-up, whatever, we give them a white wristband on their left arm with their information; like their name and age, etcetera. I have performed a lot of operations, Roxas...and I have seen a lot of people die. When a patient dies, we give them a red wristband on their right arm with identical information to show they're dead. That man...he had a red wristband. I swear he did." I explained hurriedly. My breath was short and the only sounds were my breathing and the slow whirr of the sluggish moving elevator. Roxas blinked, and looked away, staring blankly at the floor for a moment. He blinked.

"Red wristband..." he said softly. Then, he looked back up and raised his right arm. "You mean like this one?"

**A/N:** XD just a quick drabble I thought of when I read that little wristband funfact. I tried to make the lime-y moment longer, but it didn't seem to fit. Did anyone notice Axel said Roxas looked pale and his clothes had _reddish_ stains? I don't think that was pasta sauce, do you? XD

Reviews are magical. I'll be writing another oneshot later and see if I can post it soon. It won't be pairing, but it'll be Axel and Roxas. Why is Axel the victim of my horror story ideas? ^.^; heh, heh...


	2. A Slight Discovery

I woke with a sharp gasp and my eyes flew open. I lie on the floor of a small, carpeted room. Someone was nudging my shoulder and I looked up to see the worried sea-green eyes of my co-worker and personal secretary, Demyx. I looked around, and realized I was in the hospital's elevator.

"Demyx?" I breathed, my voice hoarse. "What happened...what time is it?"

"Axel, what are you doing here? Have-have you been here all night?!" he sounded shocked. I looked up at him, squinting tiredly and holding my head.

"I don't...remember..." I reached back into my mind...I recalled getting into the elevator at two. Then there was...a boy. A blonde boy. Then it's all a blur... "Dem, what time is it?"

"It's four in the morning. I'm the first person here, so far. As far as I know." he helped me to my feet and I groaned in pain. My muscles were sore and stiff.

"Dem, there was a boy...in the elevator last night...he looked..." I tried to remember what happened. The blonde looked up. He was pale, and crying, and dirty. But then he vanishes.

"A boy? Uh...I don't think there were any patient visitors past the normal time yesterday, Axel." he replied, confused. I looked down and scoffed.

"Well, obviously _someone_ did, I mean he had to say goodbye to his..." it all came back and my face fell, my eyes widening. "_uncle!_" I scrabbled away from Demyx until my back hit the wall and breathed hard, staring at the opposite wall in horror. "Oh my God, Demyx I saw a ghost!" I hissed, still shocked. Demyx stared at me for a moment, blinking slowly.

"Wh-what?" he didn't believe me...I knew he didn't.

"There was a boy, Demyx. I swear on everything I hold dear that there was a blonde boy named...Ronald or something, who-who had a red wristband, on his right arm. No, there was _two_ ghosts! The other one in the basement! It was the man with that came in a few days ago and died of a heart attack! Th-the one with the long hair and eyepatch! And-and as soon as the kid showed it to me, I must have passed out. Demyx, I swear to you I'm telling the truth!" I explained hurriedly. Demyx just stared at me carefully. I sighed and covered my eyes. "N-never...you know what, Dem? Nevermind, I...I don't know what I'm saying."

"Do you want to talk to Zexion?" he asked. I looked up at him angrily, taking deep offense. He basically just asked me if I wanted psychological help!

"No, I don't. I just said, nevermind. Okay?" I growled. Demyx nodded and I sunk back down to the floor. "I think I'm just...overworked. I haven't slept more than the two hours I just had in over a day." I said softly, hugging my knees. I really said it more to convince myself, but it seemed to be enough for Demyx. He smiled sympathetically and put a hand on my shoulder. What the_ hell_ happened last night?

* * *

_One Week Later..._

I was convinced it was only a dream. That's all it was. It was all just a dream.

Then I had another night shift on the following Friday.

I was in my office typing up an email to a co-worker, and it was getting close to 2AM. Sighing in exhaustion, I rubbed my eyes with one hand and looked away from the screen, reaching over and turning off my lamp, so the only light was the screen. I felt a little bit nervous...I haven't stayed up past midnight for a week now. The fear of seeing the ghost-boy again was horrifying. The stains on that boys shirt...now that I thought about it, I knew why he looked familiar. He was on tv. A boy had been found shot; someone attempted to murder him, and buried in a ditch the following morning. He was brought into the hospital and placed on life support, but died during surgery when they tried to get rid of the bullet. I wasn't involved, but I knew what was going on. I didn't even know his name yet, which was why I didn't recognize it in the elevator. He said he didn't remember anything, and it was a miraculous mystery he'd survived that long. I wondered for a moment...

_"How about you? You look a little blue." I inquired his depressed state and bleary eyes. He blinked and smiled sadly again._

_"I just...had to say goodbye to my uncle, that's all." his voice was a bit thick, and my brows furrowed in sympathy._

His uncle...

I quickly opened a new tab and typed into my Google search bar, "Oblivion City Murder boy buried in ditch outside of Fragments Crossing." The first link was to the local news station's website, and I clicked it.

_Roxas Kinghertz, age nineteen, was found shot, but still conscious in southern Fragments Crossing, and police are still questioning witnesses. Later in the week, Kinghertz was pronounced dead in Oblivion City Hospital after attempts on life support failed. Kinghertz was known from his lead singing career as alias Jesse McCartney, and the beating question on everyone's mind is, why? Authorities have not shared any leads at this time. The teen was last seen-_

__"What're you looking at there?" I gasped at the sound of a voice and whirled around. There was a short figure standing in the doorway. Sighing and closing my eyes, I turned back around, chuckling.

"Oh, God...don't scare me like that." I chuckled, still keeping my eyes closed and holding my throat. Then, I froze as a familiar laugh rung through the dark air. Suddenly, everything was cold; the room, the chair, the keyboard...everything had a chilly...dead feel to it. I felt my heart start to hammer against my chest and slowly looked back up at the figure leaning casually against the door frame. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and one foot propping himself against the wall. I didn't move. I was frozen to the spot. "You...R-Roxas..."

"So, you _do_ remember my name." he sounded genuinely surprised. He walked into the room, letting his arms fall and I rolled back.

"Don't! Don't come any closer!" I held my hand out in warning, and Roxas stopped, then his brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

I hesitated. What would happen if you told a ghost he was dead? Wait, what if this wasn't even a ghost? What am I _saying_? What if this was another dream? I just...dozed off at the computer? That fast? Or did I dream checking the article? "Roxas...you...am I imagining you?" I asked. Well...we've got to start somewhere...

Roxas scoffed. "I sure hope not. Would be a shame if I was just a figment of someone's imagination. Although," he smirked at me. "I don't think I'd mind being in _your_ head. If you know what I mean." he added with a wink. I stuttered, swallowing and trying not to blush at the comment, which made him laugh again, with that sweet, sincere voice...I can't believe such a nice boy was murdered. And I suspected, by his own uncle. What did such a kind kid do to deserve that? I didn't move as he got closer again, and pulled the stool at my inspection table, sitting directly in front of me, and placing his arms so his elbows rested on his knees and his arms hung loosely between his legs, his hands clasped. I didn't move, save for my heavy breathing and slamming heart making me flinch once and a while. "So what do you say?" he let go of one hand and ran a finger down my cheek. It was as cold as ice, and sent a shiver down my neck. He smiled at me, and I shook my head, moving his hand away.

"Roxas, do you know...do you know what you are?" I asked. Roxas cocked an eyebrow and gave me a curious look.

"That's kinda rude, don't you think? _Who_ I am is one thing, _What_ I am is another. And asking me_ What_ I am is a little strange." he suddenly laughed. "What are you asking? Are you asking if I'm some sort of...thing, and not a person? You sound just like my uncle did!" he screamed, and crossed his arms, glaring at me. I looked deeply at him for a moment, and he looked away angrily as his eyes began to tear.

"What did your uncle say to you, Roxas?" then, bravely, I reached out and put a comforting hand on his knee. A tear slipped down his cheek and he sniffed, wiping it away.

"He...he told me I was a freak. He said I didn't deserve to live. I think..." his eyes widened in shock and he clutched the stain on his left shoulder. He didn't continue, instead his breathing quickened and he shuddered with a few sobs. "Am I...Am-am I..." he didn't finish, and I nodded slowly. He suddenly broke out in heavy tears. "M-my mom! My dad! My sister...m-my...my friends. Do they...d-do they know?" I bit my lip and slowly, I pulled him into a hug. Roxas shuddered against me, and I felt a little uncomfortable. The boy was like holding ice. But I wrapped my arm around him, holding his back in one hand, and his head in the other as he clutched the loosened dress-shirt on my waist and sobbed heavily into my shoulder. I shushed him quietly and let him cry himself out. Suddenly, Roxas looked back up at me and I furrowed my brows in sympathy. He looked pitiful. He looked frightened.

"I'm so sorry Roxas..." I said softly. In my head, I was thoroughly confused. Why was he coming back? Why was I _seeing_ him?

Then, it was like something read my mind. I opened my eyes, and the cold was gone. I was all alone. I looked around, and nothing had changed. The stool was back in place, the door still open, the light still on. I looked at the clock, and it read just past 3AM. Confused, I turned around in my roll chair and looked at my screen. The email I was working on was still up...

"Roxas?" I called out. I stood up and stuck my head out of the door, looking down the darkened portion of the hallway, and peering down. I came back inside, my entire being suddenly overcome with exhaustion. What was happening?

**A/N:** spooky? I dunno. XD Review if you want more, because I've actually got a good idea in my head as to what'll happen next. It might be cheesy or cliché, but I think I can make another chapter or two. The next chapter if I post it will have the smexy implied AkuRoku, promise! :D


	3. Digging Deeper

"I'm telling you, Celia, it's _nuts_, you have _got_ to see this movie, I—oh, hold on, I've got another call…Oblivion City Hospital, can I make you an appointment with Doct—? Oh, Hi Axel."

"I need you to make a background check on a boy admitted about two weeks ago, Roxas Kinghertz, age nineteen. Can you print me out his file?" I asked. I heard Demyx sigh and begin typing.

"I thought you let this go, Axel." I rolled my eyes and leaned forward on my desk, covering my face with my free hand.

"I have let it go. I'm just curious about something."

He stopped typing for a moment. "That's not letting it go, Axel." I sighed and leaned back again.

"Just get me the documents, okay?" I growled. Demyx typed again.

"Jeez, Axe…you need to talk?"

"No!" I spat. "Just get them to me, alright?" I hung up on him. Then remembered something and called him back.

"Oblivion City Hospital, can I make you an app—"

"By the way, stop making house calls when you're on duty." Then I hung up again. Sighing deeply, I held my head in both hands and swallowed hard. I didn't leave last night, I slept on my office couch. I stayed up until six when Demyx came in and gave me a cup of coffee, which although I downed, I fell asleep right after until my first appointment, five hours later.

I didn't know if Roxas was real. Maybe he was appearing to me in dreams, after all, it seemed every time I saw him, I woke up in the same place before anything happened. But it was killing me to find out more about him. I wish…I wish I could've been the one admitted for removing that bullet. Maybe he would have survived…maybe…

I jumped at the sound of a knock. The door opened and Demyx peeked in, looking a bit nervous. I turned back around and gestured his entrance. He came in and closed the door, placing the documents on my desk beside me. "Listen, Axe…If you want to talk—not like…professionally, or anything…but, as friends…you know I'm here, right?" I sighed and looked up at him. You don't even believe me, why are you asking me to confide with you? You're a good friend, Dem. But if you don't even believe what I'm going to say, why try?

"Thanks, Dem. I understand. I'll, uh…think about it." I replied slowly, nodding and smiling. Demyx gave me a soft, uncertain smile and got up to leave.

"Call if you need anything."

"Yup." I smiled and picked up the documents, just as he closed the door.

**Name:** Kinghertz, Roxas C.

**DOB:** Aug. 8, 1993

**Sex:** M

**Height:** 5' 8"

**Weight:** 168.4 lbs.

**E/C:** **R-** B **L-** B

**H/C:** Blonde

**Race:** Caucasian

**Type of Admission:** ER; Immediate Operation

**Description: **Subject has several flesh wounds and bruises from struggle, shot once in the left shoulder and once in each leg. Subject cannot remember assailant. Continues to speak incoherent obscenities about crime scene; nothing sensible can be pulled.

**Mother:** Lockhart-Kinghertz, Tifa

**Father:** Kinghertz, Cloud S.

**Siblings:** F- Kinghertz, Larxene A.

**School/Occupation:** Oblivion City Sr. High School

Vocalist

…

I skimmed down to the last page, the fourth. This kid had a lot of information. He had very high marks in school, no criminal record, he had a very long resume containing things like musicals and community service…

**Update:** Subject deceased. Life support during operation failed.

I stopped reading and looked away, closing my eyes. I didn't know why I was ashamed. I never was, not even when a patient died during surgery with _me_. I didn't know why I was even attached. I didn't even _know_ this boy! He just…came to me in likely, more a dream than anything else. It was probably just a figment of my own imagination. But…Roxas came at 2AM both times I met him…I wondered…

I dialed Demyx. "Obliv—"

"When is my last appointment for today?" I cut him off. Demyx stuttered and began typing.

"Uhhh…4 to 7PM."

"Wonderful. After it's over, can you make sure I'm up before you leave your shift?" I asked. Demyx hesitated.

"…sssure?"

"Great. Thanks, Dem." I hung up on him and relaxed back. I glanced at the clock, and groaned in annoyance. It was going to be a _long_ fourteen hours…

It was completely dark in my office, save for the soft glow of my laptop, balanced on one raised leg and one hand. I sat reclining in the corner of my office couch, a wool blanket around my shoulders covering the white under tee as my uniform dress shirt was discarded. I watched Silent Hill Revelation, awaiting 2AM eagerly. Sipping a bottle of Cherry Pepsi, I endured Heather's travels through the Mannequin Monster's "lair."

There was a soft rap on the open door and I jumped, whirling around. Roxas waved slowly and smiled, kicking the door shut behind him, and I sighed in relief. 2 already? I paused the movie and turned around to greet him. My brows furrowed as the light from the screen illuminated him. He wasn't pale at all. He actually looked rather flushed. His eyes were bright. His clothes were free of their rips and stains. His hair wasn't…_as_ disheveled. Maybe it was the lighting.

"Roxy, how's it going?" I welcomed, using the alias a friend of his submitted. He smiled wide, and sat down next to me.

"I'm alright. What'cha watching?" he asked. How weird…his voice was lively, and bubbly. He seemed so alive…for a ghost. And…he didn't seem to remember our conversation last night. He remembered the elevator the night before, why not the night before now?

"Silent Hill. The, uh…sequel to the first."

"Isn't that a video game?"

"They made a movie." he pursed his lips in thought and nodded. He looked up at me and smiled. "Something wrong?" I asked. Suddenly, Roxas' hand cupped my cheek, and he brushed it lightly with his thumb.

"Not at all…the opposite, actually…" he replied softly. He got closer, and I suddenly realized, he didn't have that frozen, cold air to him. He felt warm. He felt loving. "God, I love your eyes. They're beautiful."

I smiled and put a hand on his hand, pulling it closer to me. "I'm Axel." I said softly. Roxas smiled wider, and I smiled back. Not breaking eye contact, he moved the laptop from my lap and moved closer, climbing over my raised knee that I slowly lowered as he moved. This was a bad idea. This was a very bad idea. This was a very bad idea that already almost happened in the elevator. This was a very bad idea that already almost happened in the elevator, and was happening now. This was a _very_ good idea.

Roxas slowly lowered his hand to my neck and I held it as he met his lips to mine in a soft, slightly frenzied kiss. His other hand wrapped into my hair and tugged softly as he deepened it. I tried to open my eyes to break away and move to his neck, but they rolled back into my head as his tongue prodded my lower lip and wrapped around my teeth.

I breathed a soft moan and ran my hand up his back, pulling him by his waist closer to me, and slowly ground my hips up into his. Roxas jumped and broke away, moaning softly and resting his head on my shoulder. I took the opportunity to kiss the top of his neck, wrapping my lips along the sensitive spot behind his ear. When my tongue pressed down on the spot, I smiled slightly in triumph as he stopped trying to kiss my shoulder to throw his head back slightly and breath a low moan.

Roxas' hands abandoned my shoulders and went to the hem of his own shirt, and I helped him pull it over. He had no scars. No blemishes or bruises from his battle with his uncle. I ran my fingers down his warm chest, and he shuddered against my touch. I looked up at him to see his half-lidded eyes, and he breathed in sharply before kissing me fervently again, gripping my face in both hands. I touched his arms gingerly and kissed back just as fiercely. This boy was a beautiful, kind heart. He didn't deserve to die. He didn't deserve any pain. He didn't deserve any of that awful treatment. He had been abused. He was broken. It was heartbreaking to me.

"Roxas," I breathed as he moved to my neck and started to unbuckle my belt. Roxas nuzzled me before biting down slightly, making my moan.

"Axel." he replied. But my brows furrowed. He sounded weird. "Axel!" he repeated, this time, more urgent. "Axel, Axel wake up!" I snapped my eyes open and saw Demyx hovering over me and shaking my shoulder lightly.

"It's close to twelve. You should head home." he rubbed my shoulder, patting it and sitting up.

"Yeah, th-thanks, Demyx." I replied, sitting up. I looked around, and saw my laptop closed and on the table, before I even opened it to watch the movie. So…that was a dream.

"You alright? You were sleeping like a baby, man. I didn't want to wake you up." he chuckled as he reached the door. I smiled and scoffed.

"I think it's the best I've slept in several days." I said softly, scratching my neck. I blushed a bit as the memory of my dream hit me full force…as well as that unintentional double-meaning statement.

"Well, good. I'm glad you're feeling better. I'll see you tomorrow, buddy. Let's see if I'm actually here before you for once." he joked, and walked out. I sniffed and looked at the clock. I had two hours left until Roxas would be expected. Apparently he only stayed until three. I narrowed my eyes, wondering the significance. Could he have been attacked at 2?

Hmmm…

**A/N: ** CHAPTAH THREH! Well, you guys better be freaking happy. I'm posting two in one day, and already starting the next. Well, just so you guys no, savor it while it lasts. Tomorrow I'm kinda cut off from tech for a _long_ time…as in, possibly the rest of the summer. I'd be lucky if you guys could get an update within the next two weeks. L I sorry. But, on the brightside, I'm gonna give you guys a preview to the next chapter before it's done at the bottom of chapter four. It's a really limey-scented convo with Axel about the dream… ;)

Reviews are magical!


	4. Getting Somewhere

I wondered for a moment, should I watch that movie…could I make my dream come true? I smirked at the thought, then shook my head. The kid was legal, at least. But he was still four years my junior. It would be kind of…improper, I guess. But…part of me wondered if it was really improper if _he_ wanted it in the first place.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I still had two hours until I would see him. Part of me rued the fact I told Demyx to wake me up as he leaves. I wanted to see what happened next…

My phone rang and I jumped slightly, grabbing it. "Hello?"

"Hey little broski! What's up, yo?" I scoffed at the sound of the other line.

"Reno…"

"Oh, wait…sorry, I should say _doctor_, little broski, right?" he added with a laugh.

"What are you _doing,_ calling me at midnight, Reno?"

"What? You're not sleeping if your at work…are you?"

"No, Reno."

This was initially, a normal conversation with Reno. It consisted of one pattern. A question, and a response, negation or other question ending in his name. For example: "Hey Axel!" "Hi, Reno." "Wanna chill?" "No thanks, Reno. "Why not?" "I'm busy, Reno." "Can I help?" "No, Reno." "Well…wanna go for a spin in the chopper?" "No, Reno." "Why not?" "Because, I don't want to _die_, Reno." "Please?" "Goodbye, Reno."

I sighed and conversed with my brother for another hour. "Don't you have anything better to do, Reno?"

"Well, Tifa's got the 7th Heaven closed down for renovations for the next couple days, and Rude's out on a mission. Plus, I was wondering how my tiny bro was doing! Can't I check up on family once and a while, yo?"

I sighed. "You never do, Reno."

"That is _not_ true." he argued, and I heard him eat something with a loud crunch. I felt my own stomach growl, actually.

"I've gotta go, Reno."

"Aw, already?"

"It's _one in the morning_, Reno!" I hissed. He sighed.

"Fine…" he groaned.

"Talk to you next year, Reno." I teased.

"BAI!" he made a loud, wet kiss noise into the speaker and hung up. I sighed and shook my head, putting it back onto the receiver. On cue, I felt my stomach gurgle again and groaned.

"Can life get any more annoying?" I got up, grabbing the keys to the faculty lounge and walked out of my office and into the dark hallway. The walk was uneventful, and when I got inside, the vending machines glowed. I walked up to the snack machine, and put in two dollars, selecting for a bag of Cheez-Its and a pop tart. The pop tart fell out fine, but the Cheez-Its got stuck on the glass. When I banged it to make it fall, nothing happened. I growled and fell against the machine, glaring at it angrily. "It was a _rhetorical question_, not a _challenge_!"

I took the pop tart, and turned around, opening the package and leaving the bag, not wanting to break something if I got too annoyed. Suddenly, I felt something frozen go through me and shuddered. It was cold, like wind, and went into my blood, fading far too slowly. I jumped and turned around to see Roxas staring at me with an eyebrow quirked up in amusement. "Aren't you a little old for that snack?" he pointed at the pop tart, and I made an offended face at him.

"You know, that hurts. I'm twenty-three, and that _really _hurts." for emphasis, I took a huge bite of the strawberry pop tart and bugged my eyes out at him. Then sniffed pitifully and pretended to cry. He laughed and smiled.

"Wanna see a cool trick I learned with this whole 'apparition' thing?" I cocked an eyebrow and he walked over to the vending machine. Suddenly, his arm disappeared, and I widened my eyes. He slid his invisible arm into the vending machine and it reappeared, holding the bag of Cheez-Its. He tugged it a bit, let it fall, and made his hand disappear again. Then, pulled his arm through, and retrieved it from the push bar.

I blinked as he threw the bag at me, which I caught rather ungracefully in one hand. He laughed and crossed his arms. "If I was alive, you should've given me some of those just for doing that for you. I used to love Cheez-Its."

"So you remember what we talked about the night before?" I asked. He gave me a confused look and nodded, like he was shocked I didn't think so. I blinked owlishly. "You're…taking it relatively…well."

Roxas shrugged and sighed. "What am I going to do? I can't change what happened."

"Do you…remember what happened?" I asked carefully. He nodded.

"My uncle tried to murder me, and I was taken here. I died in surgery, right?"

"How'd you find out?" I asked, surprised.

Roxas shrugged. "I have a…well, I can't really say I have a _life_ outside of somehow coming here every night." he laughed and I smirked at the joke. Even in death, this kid was looking for a sense of humor. I narrowed my eyes at him carefully, and his humor faded. "What is it?"

"Roxas, do you realize what this could mean? You were on the news. People still haven't found any leads on how you died. The found everything except a person. The gun, the struggle, the prints…and no human. You telling me this…I could bring you to justice!" I smiled and took a couple of steps toward him, and brightness faded slightly from his eyes. My smile faded. "Why aren't you happy? I mean…if I do this, it could get you to…pass on? I mean…I dunno anything about the afterlife or anything, but…it's a pretty good guess, right?"

Roxas smiled sadly. "Axel. Isn't it obvious?" he shook his head. I blinked, confused. "Who is going to believe that you spoke to the ghost of a boy murdered by someone in his own family?"

The realization hit me, and I sighed…He was right. No one would listen. And even if they did, where's my proof? I bit my lip and looked up at him determinedly. "But I can still try. With your help, I might be able to…I dunno…find the evidence myself. We could pull it off easily!" I said with a smile. Roxas cocked an eyebrow.

"Axel. I'm dead. I only stay on Earth for a few hours. Then I fade back into purgatory. Or whatever it is…" he said.

"Yeah, but—wait, a _few hours_? Why do you only come at two and go at…three…" I looked at my phone and it was quarter after three. Roxas was still there.

"Call it a trick of the trade." He smirked and gave me a wink. I blushed lightly, the same seductive face he made in my dream. He laughed a bit and crossed his arms, pondering. "Well…if you can find someone who does believe you, you could probably do all the research, and then later at night, we could all meet together. Uh…sort of. So far you're the only human that's been able to talk to me." he explained.

"Brilliant!" I laughed, and started to think. "Demyx…he thinks I'm crazy already…Sora? Too much of a gossiper…How 'bout your parents?" Roxas' eyes widened slightly. He shook his head. "Why not?"

"Trust me. Those two won't believe a word you say and will shoot you between the eyes faster than you can _begin_ to say 'oops, I'm sorry'." he said, voice low with severity. I widened my eyes and pressed my lips together.

"…Okaaaayyyy…Nix on the parentals…" I started to pace. Who? Who would possibly believe a word of this? Ghosts? Who would be stupid enough to…

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! … Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! … Br—_

_"Yo…the fuck you callin' me…at three in the morning for, Axe?"_

UBER SPECIAL SNEAK PEAK CONVORSATION!

Roxas scoffed and continued playing with the wire toy, letting the magnet roll forward and backward. "I dunno. But it would be freaking _hilarious_ if someone else came in and saw it floating in midair." he started making spooky 'ooh' noises and waving the object through the air. I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh hard. Finally, I burst out when he got louder and said "_look at the floaty-wire-thing of deaaath!_"

"Stop being so stupid!" I laughed and he chuckled, putting it down. "Think Reno's going to freak when he comes? I wonder if he'll be able to see me…"

"Well, he's my brother, so…" I shrugged. He smirked for a moment, laughing once, then looked away, his face falling in embarrassment. If blood was running through him, I knew he'd be blushing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just…" he sighed and scratched his neck, pressing his lips together and fumbling.

"Roxas?" I pressed, leaning forward and making our faces inches apart.

"Nothing, Axel. Really. I was just thinking about how…" I wanted to be in his head and know what he was thinking…what he wanted to do…Roxas put a hand on my cheek, the appendage a block of ice as usual. Then, he slowly reached up, his eyes sliding closed. I did the same, and parted my lips. Then, I froze. Roxas hesitated. "What's wrong?"

"When did I tell you my name was Axel?" I inquired, honestly lost. Roxas' eyes widened and he looked away, embarrassed. I blinked. I told him my name…in my…"Wait a minute…"

He looked up at me sheepishly. "Heh…I-I kinda…-ahem-f-figured out how to…uh…" I felt my jaw fall open, and my cheeks flood with blood. I blinked and swallowed, my tongue suddenly dry.

"S-so that…th-that was real?" I squeaked, clearing my throat. Roxas looked up at me, and smirked that devilishly adorable smirk. He suddenly parted my lips with his tongue in a deep, slow kiss. His fingers combed through my hair and I gasped as he pulled me down into the stool, and straddled my legs around his waist as he leaned down against the table. He deepened it with a moan again and I broke away, moving down to his neck. I laughed and got back up. "I swear, if my mouth falls off because it goes numb 'cause of you, I'm going to be very mad. Those are prized."

"I can see why," he giggled and wrapped his frozen arms around my neck, smiling and pecking me softly. "And, I'm sorry for being a bloodless heap of skin and bones." he retorted. I breathed a chuckle, and my brows furrowed.

"In the dream…you were so alive, though. Why…why did you pretend you didn't…" I started. Roxas sighed and grimaced, looking away bashfully.

"I wanted to…finish off that night in the elevator without…conflicts. You know? I just…wanted it to be us. I didn't want us to talk about how I died. And…I'm so glad you're trying to help. You're…such a _sweetheart_, really." he smiled and nuzzeled my neck. I hugged him closer, enduring the slightly painful burn of cold. "And…I love you, Axel. I really do…I don't know why. But I do."

I pulled away and met his eyes, pecking away a stray tear that had begun to fall. It was…warm. "I love you back." I whispered, and moved to his mouth again. Roxas pulled my neck closer and moaned softly, smiling. Then…I realized a devious idea. "Wait, Roxas." he pulled away, confused. "I think, I…I think I know a way we can do this without, uh…giving me frostbite." I swallowed hard, blushing at the possibility of _that_ uncomfortable experience. Roxas looked away bashfully, and then back up at me. I smirked. "Come back to me in a dream. I'll make sure there's no interruptions, too. Promise." I enlaced my fingers through his, and he smiled deviously again.

"It's a plan." he kissed me softly and I chuckled against it.

"I'm not sure if these mood swings of yours are cute or frightening." Roxas broke out in laughter and he looked back up at me with his eyes rolled into his head scarily white and red, and his mouth hung open. My face fell as I saw his teeth turn into spikes, and a black foam drip from them.

"Frightening? What could possibly be frightening about this?" his voice was demonic, and I froze. Then, suddenly, he was looking at me cross eyed with his tongue stuck out, perfectly normal. I sighed in relief and he started laughing hysterically. I smacked him lightly.

"That wasn't funny."

"It was fucking hilarious. Admit it. I'm a _royally_ funny guy." he chuckled, still smiling. I mocked him against his lips and pecked him once.

"Yeah, you're a royal alright. Royal pain in my ass, is what you are. Royally funny guy…" I huffed, and he kissed my neck, resting against me.

"Uhh…" we both looked up in shock as Reno stared at me wide eyed. Then at Roxas. Then back.

"You can _see_ him?" I inquired, shocked.

"You can _see_ me?" Roxas was equally surprised.

"You're _cuddling _with him?!" Reno's voice was up the octave, and freaked out. I swallowed, and laughed nervously. The cold chill in the air vanished and I saw Roxas had disappeared again. He was gone for the night.

"Uh…c-close the door and we'll talk."

**A/N:** SOOOO…making up for the short chapter, yeah? XD so, I guess I won't get the next up at all for a really long time. But the lemon is set in! :D at some point soon. I'll probably make it a separate fic, though. Just so you guys know. Oh, and if you want, leave reviews that tell me what you think the title of the lemon chapter/fic should be. Any requests you wanna see in the lemon? Like Roxy topping? Fetish? XD ;) I'm awful, aren't I?

Reviews are magical, and now more meaningful! Leave your suggestions and I'll pick the best one.


	5. Blissful Requiem (NON PLOT-DRIVEN LEMON)

WARNING: YAOI LEMON AHEAD

This really is just a treat, it's not plot related, but I wanted it to happen, you wanted it to happen, I made it happen. –shrugs- XD Enjoy! And thanks to whatever Visitor gave me the title, Blissful Requiem. (I couldn't decide which one I liked better, so I put them both in. XD) I made it in Roxas' POV this time, just for this little special occasion. You guys get to know a little more about him! :D yay!

Enjoy.

Axel's eyes opened slowly, and I watched him from the door. He inhaled deeply, eyes closing again as a smile crossed his lips when the Dragon's Blood incense I lit wafted in. (**A/N:**this stuff is amazing. I cannot express how beautemous the intoxicating scent of Dragon's Blood is. I _had_ to put it in the lemon. It _had_ to happen. XD) He let out a warm chuckle and I smirked lightly.

"What's the occasion?" he teased. My smirk grew into a smile and I rose from my leaning position, walking over to the bed where he was lying. He opened his eyes and blinked in surprise, looking around. "Whoa…what'd you…" he looked at the changes I'd made to his bedroom. The normally dark red walls were now a warm orange and candles lit them in a wavering pattern along each. The wood floor was covered in thick, red, velvety soft carpet. The bed was given silken black sheets and the mahogany furniture was turned into black oak. I smiled and sat down on the bad next to him, running a finger down his arm.

"I thought I could make it more warm. You yourself complained about the freezing cold." I reminded, giving him a light pinch between two knuckles on his forearm. He laughed once, smiling and sitting up. Then he looked down at his clothes and cocked an eyebrow. I smirked devilishly. "And, black button-up's are sexier than white t-shirts any day." I'd made his work clothes into a black dress-shirt with the top two button's undone, un-tucked from a pair of black, leathery flare pants. To emphasize, I flicked the air next to the third button down, which exploded open to expose more deliciously tanned flesh. Axel flinched in shock and looked up at me, hand limply and helplessly pointing at it as he struggled for words. Then, his brows furrowed and he shimmied his hips slightly.

"Am I not wearing boxers?" he asked, slightly shocked. I laughed and rolled over so I was up on all fours and leaning forward, our faces inches apart.

"Where's the fun in those things?" I teased, and kissed the blush that had appeared on his cheeks. He swallowed hard and I could feel his heartbeat from where I was. Really, all these ghost-y senses were driving me crazy. I wasn't used to such sensitivity.

To make everything easier, I had molded myself into a fresher look than what I was usually in, just to make myself more…new. I could put on a visage of life for Axel. It would make both of us comfortable, and I loved how effortless it was in the dream world. I felt alive again, for lack of better words. I felt loved again.

I stared into Axel's glowing green eyes. They seemed to glow with fire and warmth, and I craved it. He reached beneath him for the top sheet, and slid under, pulling me with. I touched his cheek and he touched my hand, and slowly, my eyes closed as I leaned forward.

Axel met my lips softly, and slowly, and I didn't like that speed at all. I deepened it by shuffling forward, pushing him back and wrapping my arms around his neck, straddling his hips and pushing him back against the head board, the sheet sliding down our legs and barely covering his feet. He moaned softly as I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, and he opened immediately after, his own slick appendage lashing out to meet mine. I felt a slow tingle in the pit of my stomach and could feel the hardness of his erection beginning to press against my own. The only thing missing that could make this any better was Axel's brother…I smirked at the look on his face when he saw us together, and wondered what it'd be like when I met him again. Maybe I could get him to have the same dream as Axel and work from there…Axel ground his hips up, throwing my legs around his waist with his own and making me gasp, breaking away and moaning in ecstasy. I hadn't felt pleasure like this since I was a junior in high school, making love to my first and only boyfriend, Adam…

I briefly wondered, what happened to him? He told me he was running away from home, and told me I couldn't come with. He told me his parents had found out, and he had to run. If he stayed, they'd never treat him the same way again. He'd no longer be human in his father's eyes. No longer touchable. Alien. I, on the other hand, wasn't afraid of my parents. Quite the opposite, really. They were religious, yes, but not as harsh as Uncle Peter. He was in the war, and witnessed gays first-hand, and hated them since. I wasn't afraid to admit it: I was scared shitless of my mother's brother; who'd repeatedly told me he wouldn't tolerate queers in every war story he ever told me.

What a word…_queer_…in English when I was a freshman and we read J.R.R Tolkien's The Hobbit, we were told queer meant curious or odd. That the offensive word only showed up in the early 2000's. I hated the word now. I hated Uncle Peter and his ludicrous scorn. I lived in fear of him for the last two months of my life, and it ended at the barrel of his own gun. When I tried to run, he shot my legs. Then, when I fell, I lashed out at him as he came near, pulling him down on his frail knees. Angrily, he shot my side, and finally, my chest after I bled enough for his liking. He was careful: he made it look like some mugger shot me. No one but Axel knew it was my uncle. I thought back to the day I found out I was dead. The shock…the initial fear that washed over me. The overwhelming sense of loneliness, cured by Axel's mere presence, now. I cried the whole night through as I wandered aimlessly through the dark. And I feared it would stay that way. What of my mother and father? What of Larxene? God…I remembered Larxene…she came up to me every day after school and I walked her home when she was still a little tot in pre-school and elementary. She'd wrap her thin little arms around my legs, and I'd hold her whole hand in my fist lightly. She'd skip and run and play the whole way, and we'd play I-Spy. What happened to those days? I wanted them back…I wanted my loving sister and—

Axel's halt of movement brought me back to reality…or at least the reality of the unreality I lived in. My chest jumped as I gasped a sob, and I suddenly realized warm, sticky trails running down my cheeks. Axel's brows were furrowed in concern and he pulled my forward into a hug. I latched onto him, pulling his shirt close and sobbing harshly into his shoulder. Screw Adam. He never loved me as much as Axel did now. He was brushing my hair and kneading small circles into my left shoulder, relaxing the tension pent there. My whole body wracked with cries and wails, and eventually, Axel kissed away a salty tear that had trailed down the same path. I hicced as my cries drew breath away from me, and he massaged the sides of my neck slightly.

"What's wrong, Angel?" he asked softly in my ear as he hugged me again and I sniffed, resting my now aching head in the crook of his neck.

"I was just…th-thinking…abo-about…m-my f-f-family…I just…remembered my lit-tle sis-t-ter…" I sobbed between gasps and cried heavily as I said the last part, and Axel rocked me slowly, shushing me. When I quieted down, he lifted my chin and pecked both of my eyes.

"Don't cry. Not while I'm here. I hate to see you cry, beautiful." he cooed, and I felt lit with warmth. No one had said such kind words to me in so long. Adam left weeks before I died, and that was the last time anyone said anything more loving to me. And even then, it wasn't as genuine…it felt like Adam used me as an object of affection, not an actual person who loved him back. It made me wonder, experiencing this fondness from Axel, what was Adam to me, if it was hard for him to say "I love you" to me easily? "Do you want to try this another time?"

"No!" I answered quickly, and a little bit forcefully. Axel blinked in surprise, but then his brows furrowed again and he was back to stroking my back lightly. "No, I…I want this, Axel…I want you," pulling him closer and removing the comforting hand from my back to enlace its fingers with mine, I added. "I love you."

Axel smiled warmly and pecked my hand over his, then looked back up at me. "Love you more." he kissed my lips softly, and this time, a tear of joy rolled down my cheek, and I smiled, sobbing against his mouth as I let go of his hand to caress his face. He held one of my hands in his again and smiled back, and we rested with our foreheads and noses lightly touching each other for a while.

"You have no idea how long it's been since I heard those words, Axel…I can't even remember the last time they'd been said to me." I whispered, my voice raspy and tearful. He smiled and laughed silently, his breath warming my lips.

"Well, I'm glad I get to refresh the feeling it gives." Without another thought, I pulled him into a heated kiss and pulled back, dragging him down with me. Axel climbed between my legs and massaged the front of my shoulders as he kissed me, deepening it with a soft moan as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I broke the kiss and held his cheek.

"Wait. Have you done this before? W-with a guy, I mean." I added with a soft chuckle. Axel cocked an eyebrow.

"My secretary is the one of the _hottest_ men I have ever met. You really think he hadn't tried to get me once or twice?" he asked. I was a little discouraged by the comment, but smiled nonetheless, considering he chose me over him. "But it wasn't anything serious, Roxy. Really. We did it for the experience, not for love." he traced his finger along my neck and undid the second button of my already slightly open polo. "But you, on the other hand," he added with a soft kiss to my nose. "I can't begin to express how much I truly am in love with you."

Warmth spread through me as I smiled, genuinely touched by his words. I kissed his cheek softly and burrowed my face into his neck, sighing in content. "I love you, too. More than anything." I felt aglow with uncharacteristic giddiness. Happiness I hadn't felt since the first time I met Adam. But knowing that Axel felt the same way I did, was amplifying the fluttering emotion so loud I couldn't hear over the thrum of it in my ears. Adam was a thing of the past. And would never be remembered as lovingly as Axel would be.

Axel held the side of my neck dipped his lips into the other side, and lightly suckled the sensitive flesh, making me groan. The arousal of the room returned, and all negativity flushed away. Tears dried, I opened my eyes and hazily watched the floating candles on the walls through half-lidded eyes, and gasped, widening my eyes as Axel's free hand snaked its way to the growing bulge between my legs. I groaned, my leg twitching as I spread them. He smiled against my neck and bit slightly before sliding his lips up to my ear.

"Do you want me to show you the plus-side to my love, Roxas?" he purred seductively in my ear. I smiled softly, biting my bottom lip and rolling my eyes into the back of my head, moaning in response as he slid his hand up the underside of my shirt. I kind of liked being dominated. Normally I topped, but…for this, I kind of wanted to let Axel have his way with me. I wanted him to caress me in the way I did Adam. Axel smiled again and slowly kissed down, tugging up the hem of my shirt. Arching my back, I helped him slip it off completely, and when he did, he stopped. I was about to ask what was wrong, when I saw his eyes…awestruck. They searched my torso, mapping out the entire sculpt and running his fingers along every unmarked crevice. He let out a sigh and smiled. "You're gorgeous…" he breathed. I smiled and lifted his chin with one finger, kissing him softly.

"And you're flattering too much." I teased, and then leaned back slightly. I waved my hand over his shirt, and one by one the buttons popped, flying away and clattering to the ground. With a sly smirk, I slid my hands over his shoulders and removed the silken clothing, settling for his velvet soft skin. Axel's eyes fluttered closed as I raked my nails down his sides and leaned in to kiss his neck, nuzzling affectionately. Axel moaned and his own nails began to dig into the junction between my neck and shoulder. I bit back a hiss of pain, but melted at the feeling. Then, he trailed his way down. When he reached the middle of my chest, I gasped and arched against his touch as his fingers brushed one of my sensitive nubs, then his kisses moved down and he pecking the other. I moaned as he took it between his teeth, rolling and sucking the hardening flesh, and I could see stars as waves of a tingling pleasure rushed through me, and grew heavier and heavier the closer it got to my steadily growing erection.

"Axel…" I breathed, lolling my head back and to one side while entangling his hair in my fingers, pulling him even closer to me. It was almost like magic. This was what heaven was, I was sure of it. Not pearly gates and white clouds beneath your feet. A bed and a person you love. That's heaven.

Axel continued his ministrations on the other side, and I smiled softly, blissful. I gasped, snapped away from my high as his hips slid against mine fluidly, and I breathed a throated moan, arching again. Axel smiled and kissed lower down my abdomen. "So easily excitable," he teased, and I felt my cheeks burn, biting my lip as I recalled the night in the elevator.

I sat up on my arms as he reached the hem of my jeans, and watched him. He looked at me hungrily through one eye as his teeth slid down the zipper, and it was all I could do not to throw my head back in ecstasy when his fingers symmetrically pushed away the top of them. The look in his eye was wild, starved, and almost feline. He slowly reached into my jeans and pulled out my throbbing member, and when his pink tongue traced the head, I couldn't hold myself up any longer. Moaning, I sunk back into the sheets slowly, and my hand wound its way back into his mane of crimson locks. His head lowered as he licked the shaft, brushing his teeth against the large vein running up the side. I sighed in pleasure and moaned softly, gasping and raising my knees slightly as I was enveloped in the heat of his mouth.

"Oh, God…" I breathed, my head thrown to one side and if it weren't for his firm grip on my hips, I would be pile driving into his throat. I bit my lip so hard it tore skin as one of his hands raked through my curls, and twitched whimpering slightly. He smiled and chuckled, the vibration starting to unfurl the coil in the pit of my stomach. "F-faster!" I hissed, dying to reach that sweet completion…no pun intended…

Axel complied easily, and I groaned heavily, raising my hips slightly, which he allowed, and screamed as my climax wracked my body into a series of tremors and shudders. He swallowed it all, some of it trickling down his chin as he crawled back up to me. Before he was within a foot of my face, I grabbed his head and wrenched him forward, meeting his lips in a frenzied kiss, and tasting the creamy white liquid I'd just given him. Axel smiled against my lips and wrapping his arms around my waist low, he flipped us so I was on top. Breaking the kiss, I rested my forehead against his, and only opened my eyes half way. He was giving me a sweet, serene smile, and pecked my cheek. Then, He started to slip me out of my jeans, shimmying out of his own pants and resuming the kiss, his tongue dominating mine. Before he could continue, I broke away with a slight grunt of realization. I turned around and slid to the side of the bed, reaching into the drawer. I smirked at him, grabbing a bottle of lubricant that hadn't been there before. Then, I bit my lip and looked around. I snapped my fingers at his iHome and Hands All Over by Maroon5 began to play. I smirked at the song and slowly crawled back over to him, kicking away the rest of my jeans as I went. Axel's eyes glowed and the corner of his lips tugged up on one side slowly. I sat down in front of the pillows so we were laying in the right direction, and he followed, laying next to me. Finally, crawling atop him again and pulling the sheet up to my bare lower back, I kissed him deeply swiveling my head as I pushed him down and cracked open the bottle. Axel smirked and suddenly, the bottle was gone. My brows furrowed and I stopped moving in the kiss, opening my eyes.

Axel cocked an eyebrow and held the bottle just out of my reach. "You bottom?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, pouting.

"I guess. Only because this is our first time." I said, and kissed his neck as he prepared me. His first finger slipped in slickly, and I moaned into his neck, breathing on his ear as he began to thrust in and out. A second finger was added, and soon a third, and now the tears began to spring as I hissed slightly in pain. My lower half seemed to be tearing apart, but I knew it wasn't. Axel's facial muscles tightened and he moved his head to the side to meet my gaze.

"Have you bottomed before?" he asked. I bit my lip and looked to the side.

"Once. On my ex's birthday." I explained meekly. Axel laughed once and shook his head in amusement, then, his brows furrowed.

"If you really want to I can bottom for you." he said. I laughed silently and shook my head.

"No. I don't want you to." I kissed his cheek and he nuzzled my neck. Then, I hissed as a fourth finger slipped in and he twisted them. I groaned slightly and Axel sighed, shushing me quietly. He kissed my neck and whispered, "Ready?" I nodded and gripped his shoulders as he positioned himself, and in one swift movement, thrust in.

I let out a cry of pain and burrowed my head into his shoulder, biting my lip and digging into his arms. Axel hissed slightly and kissed my head in comfort, and I knew he was restraining himself from moving as much as he wanted to. My muscles relaxed against him and I sighed, nodding to let him know he could go. Slowly, he pulled back out and moved in. It burned even, to be honest. I forgot how much it hurt at first. I controlled my shaking breath and slowly began to move with him.

Axel moaned softly and slowly, very slowly, the pain began to vanish to the smooth tingle of pleasure. I became hard again as I thrust with him, straddling his waist and sitting up slightly, leaning back against his raised legs, and throwing my head back. The new angle felt deeper and I gasped, suddenly slamming my hand onto his stomach as he hit a spot somewhere deep within me. Axel smirked, and grabbing my hips, he raised himself and began to thrust much faster, throwing his head to the side and moaning. I groaned with him, squeaking in surprise every few seconds as he began to repeatedly hit that spot, and cause white spots to dance across my vision. I threw my head back and screamed.

"Ah! Ahh…Axel! I-Im…Ohhh…" I breathed a groan as one hand abandoned my hip to pump my length faster than his thrusts. I sobbed softly in pleasure and leaned forward, my eyes sliding closed as we both grew closer to that high again. I bit my lip as the coil began to spidercrack along my abdomen, and I saw white. I let out Axel's name in a passionate scream and Axel did the same as he thrust twice more, spilling his seed deep within me.

It felt better than it ever did. I felt whole and real. Slowly, reality began to sink me back down to earth, and I sighed a moan, collapsing against him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pressed my head into his neck, breathing heavily with me. His pulse raced and started to slow down as we lay there.

He rolled me onto my back and pulled away, then fixed himself so his arm was my pillow and his other caressed my waist, pulling my flush against him. He rested his head on my shoulder and I wrapped my hand around it, pressing my cheek against his forehead, and pulling the sheet that had fallen to our knees up to our shoulders and nuzzling against him, wrapping the freed hand around his own shoulder.

The song had become Flightless Bird by Iron&Wine, and I smiled softly, peacefully falling asleep. I decided Reno didn't need to be here. There was no way he could top the wonderful rush of love that was between the two of us. Especially in this glow of the aftermath. Axel laughed softly and I opened one eye. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just think you're the most adorable thing to walk this Earth." he complimented, and kissed my nose softly. I breathed a soft laugh and hugged him tighter.

"There's a lot I can say about you, but because I don't want my legs to become a pile of jello tomorrow, I'm choosing not to." I chuckled. Axel laughed and kissed me, raking his nails softly down my side.

"Because I can't do that anyway?" he challenged, voice low and husky. I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him on top of me.

"You can try."

That was the last coherent phrase that had come out of my mouth for the rest of that night.

**A/N:** Woohoo! Yay for porn at 2AM! :D

I'd keep writing, but it's taking far me too long to type out this one sentence for me to consider trying to write a third segment of the smexy dream. I'm pretty sure my eyes are going to close and not open back up in a few seconds.

So, did you guys like it? I hope so. I haven't written gay lemons in...a very long time. :/ I hope it's suitable for those who have been for most of their fanfiction careers. XD Oh, and did you notice that Reno, part? And how what started their makeout in the last chapter was him laughing about something and not saying what it was? He was thinking about an AkuRokuNo…Yeah? No? Whatever…I was tired when I put it in, so it might have been too vague.

Lol. So, ya know the drill. Reviews are magical. And I can attempt to get the next chapter up within the month. HAPPY AKUROKU MONTH, BTDUBBS! XD yup. August, 2013. Tell me I'm not the only one that noticed that. XD I wonder if I can get some AkuRoku art up, as well? Maybe…at some point…-snore-

Night, kids!


End file.
